Majoras exe: A Creepypasta Story
by SomeLoafOfBread
Summary: We all know about the story of the haunted copy of Majora's Mask for the N64, don't we? The one that features the spirit of a boy who drowned. Ben, maybe? The urban legend is back, but now haunting a file called Majoras.exe in Project 64. A creepypasta based on the return of BEN.


**This is my very first creepypasta. Hopefully I won't fall into clichés in this new area in Fan Fiction. Although this is based on BEN DROWNED, the story will be different.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy**

Hi. My name is Helen and I have a story to tell. Not my story, but my best friend's Alice's. She went to her grandparent's house in another state last week because of some stuff that was happening to her in the past month and no one knew about. Before going, she left me a notebook narrating all of the weird shit that happened to her and she begged me to publish it somewhere so that people wouldn't suffer like she did if they encountered a similar thing. She told me only to read it after she was far away from here, and as I'm a good friend, I'm going to learn what happened to Alice in the same time as you guys.

But first, I'll give some background information on what were my observations about Alice while she was acting weird last month.

It all started in the beginning of July. Both of us are Juniors in High School and we were in vacation and enjoying ourselves. Alice's parents were out of the country and she chose to stay back. Everything was going all fun and games until Alice stopped talking to people and locked herself inside her parent's house. She didn't answer Facebook messages, Whatsapp, e-mails and even phone calls. Once I came to her house with her boyfriend and some other friends to help me figure out what was going on. We considered calling the cops, but we concluded that she was just messing with us, and since my house is just across hers, I could keep an eye on her.

This went on until last week, when she left the house and went over to my house, and man, she was looking terrible. It seemed that she didn't sleep for days, because her eyes were somewhat red. Her dark brown hair that was always beautifully combed and clean, was messy and probably not that clean. Also, she had some tear and makeup marks running down her cheeks. Thankfully, my mother wasn't home at the time, otherwise there would have been a huge interrogatory, and I'm pretty sure that Alice wouldn't like to talk about whatever was going on with her that left her in that deplorable state.

She handed a notebook, a flashdrive, her laptop and told me that she was leaving for her grandparents house. She said that I should publish what was written there along with some YouTube footage in a flashdrive and ONLY do that after July 23rd , so that 'he' wouldn't find her. She warned that I shouldn't turn her laptop on in any circumstances and that I needed to destroy the notebook, the flashdrive AND her laptop as soon as I finished posting everything, so that she would be free and 'he' wouldn't haunt her anymore.

I asked when she was going to come back. She said that if I did everything as she asked me to; she would come back before classes started again. Before leaving, she asked me to tell her boyfriend Evan and to our other friends, and that none of us should worry about her. And that now she would be in peace.

I didn't pay so much attention to what she was saying, after all, Alice is always overreacting about things.

Today is the 23rd. Hopefully Alice is at her grandparent's house by now and I shall do everything she asked me to do, so that I'll have my BFF back with me in a month's time.

Her notebook was pink with some drawings of flowers she made sometime. What you're about to read is Alice's observations and thoughts in the exact way she wrote it. I'm just publishing it.

Alice's notes:

I shouldn't have done that.

If you are reading this, Helen successfully published my story and I'm most likely in another state eating apple pies with my grandparents. There's no internet or video-games to freak me out.

Here is my story. The first part is a summary of what happened and the second part is like a diary of the events when I first wrote them. Read it at your own risk.

Summary

#Post 1

I'm flipping scared. He is driving me insane. I can't go out anymore. I don't eat and I'm afraid to answer my friend's messages because HE could be watching my moves and HE could haunt my friends as well. This is the creepiest and scariest shit that ever happened to me. He follows me in my dreams; he follows me around the house and generally fucks with my sanity. He basically fucked up my laptop, put some disturbing images as my wallpaper, sends me Twitter messages and calls me every now and then on 'Cleverbot'.

Believe me, it's extremely painful and sanity testing to write all about my experiences in the past month, but I feel that I must warn you, dear reader, about this threat that I believed to be just an urban legend.

It all started like it always starts. A gamer playing video-games. I was enjoying my well earned vacation. My parents were out of the country, I had an infinite stock of candy and sodas, plenty of new games to play and my awesome friends to hang out with. How could it possibly get better?

After a couple of days playing 'Call of Duty: Black Ops' and 'Call of Duty: Ghosts' I decided that I was bored of first person shooter games, and I wanted to play some classics. My brother, who is 4 years older than me, used to have some old video games in his room, like Nintendo 64. I may be a hardcore gamer, but I was only a baby when the console came out, so I never really got a chance to play it when it was a fever. I never thought that after killing lots of virtual people, I would still want to play Super Smash Bros, Zelda or Kirby. Well, I figured that my brother could still have it somewhere in the house, so I just went searching for it.

After an hour or so of looking for the old N64 with no success, I gave up and called Helen so that she could give me some ideas so that I wouldn't die of boredom.

We talked for some time when I realized that it was almost 11 pm and I should eat something. So, I said goodbye to Helen and went to the kitchen to eat some chocolate. Having done that, I remembered that I had Project 64 installed in my laptop, and the only thing I needed was downloading games.

I turned my laptop on and started to search on the internet for N64 games. Eventually, I came across a ROM download site which I've never been before.

Yes, I'm very suspicious about download sites that I don't know. I'm aware that there are loads of people who modify games so that they'll become creepy ass things that will cause nightmares and general insomnia. My anti-virus alerted me for the risk of the site, but for no reason I kept on looking at the N64 titles available to download. I guess I was just curious.

While looking around, I found an interesting file: . Yes, Majora's Mask, what a game. My brother used to scare me with the moon of the game and the Happy Mask Salesman when I was little. Some years ago I decided to play the game for the first time, but I got bored in the first 3 days of the game, even before I got my ocarina back. Damn you, Skull Kid.

Well, I clicked in the link to the download description. Funny, I thought, there was no picture of the game. What harm could it make? I don't need a picture to know that the file is The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, so I clicked to start my download.

My anti-virus alerted me once again, asking if I really wanted to take that risk. I ignored the alert and proceeded with my download.

It took half an hour for the download to be completed. When it finally was done, I noticed that an unknown icon named appeared somehow in my home screen. I felt a bit uneasy, but ignored that feeling and booted up Project 64 and selected the file.

The title screen appeared and Majora's Mask came floating by like it normally would, but the screen was white instead of black. That didn't bother me anyway, I just resumed playing the game.

There was a save file called Save, but I ignored it assuming it was just a bug and created one of my own in the second slot. I thought about what name I would give my character, but I decided to give him the name Evan, my boyfriend's name.

Okay, the game started and there was the cut scene where Link goes riding with Epona through the Lost Woods, however, the animation was a bit slower than what I remembered. After the cut scene was over, I started playing with Link as usual, jumping over the tree trunks to get to the huge tree and fall down to land in Termina.

Everything was normal until I landed on the flower after the fall. For some reason, the screen was all black and white when I started talking to Skull Kid. That didn't bother me, though.

It went all like this until I met The Happy Mask Salesman, and the colors came back to the game. I found that kind of strange, and the NPCs acted kind of weird too. Their texts were fucked up, saving only the red part of the texts (which I almost thought that Nintendo put the red part so that the players wouldn't need to read everything, just the important parts), and since I don't like reading in video games, I ignored that as well.

I just continued the game until I eventually made it through the first 3 days, from that point on I didn't know how the actual story of the game went, which just made me even more uncomfortable in the days to come.

Then I looked at my laptop's watch and it said 3 AM. And as I was tired, I saved the game with the Song of Time and turned it off for the night so that I would play again in the following day.

I shouldn't have done that. I really shouldn't.


End file.
